Until the Night
by cassie35
Summary: How Rory and Logan finally admit the truth! Song fic-alternate point of views-please please read and review! Thanks! Enjoy!


A/N- This is my first Rory/Logan or GG fic so feedback would be very very much appreciated! I have wanted to post this for a while but couldn't find a place to do it-so thanks guys! There are very slight references to a couple of the episodes so if you have missed any and want to be 100 surprised-don't read! I have a few more stories up my sleeve so I'll see how this one goes! Thanks again and enjoy!

The song is not mine its Billy Joel's Until the Night

_I never ask you where you go  
After I leave you in the morning  
We go our different ways to separate situations  
It's not that easy anymore_

I thought I could do it. I thought it was something I could talk myself into. I never realized until I was in over my head that it wasn't simple. It wasn't easy. You convince yourself over and over that it was nothing more than black and white, but your heart sees in color. Your heart can't be argued with. Your heart tells the truth unconditionally. And when you wear your heart on your sleeve, that's when it becomes a problem.

I know he has lunch dates I'm not stupid. I said it would be better this way. It leaves me room to be as free as I want. Im sure he keeps up his end of the deal-seeing who he wants when he wants, I don't ask questions. Its not part of the deal. It's not my place. When I do see him there's no time to waste hashing out the details of who I saw him on State Street with, or who that girl was in the pub the other night. When I leave in the morning that's where the obligation ends-tangled up in a mess of sheets-and my heart stays too.

_Today I do what must be done  
I give my time to total strangers  
But now it feels as though the day goes on forever  
More than it ever did before _

I was the one who spoke the words. It used to be the truth. The truth used to be that I couldn't handle commitment. I did commitment once and got my heart trampled on. This was easier. It was what I wanted. It was a win win situation. Hanging out with someone I enjoy and having mind-blowing sex. But it wasn't easier. It made everything harder. I realized that the sex wasn't just sex anymore. It became something meaningful and afterwards I didn't want to find the nearest window to escape from before she woke up. I found myself watching her sleep-waiting patiently until she did wake up-smiling down at her and getting out of bed-grabbing coffee and making sure she was on time to her 8 am class.

But now I can't admit it to her because she has shown no objection to the deal what so ever. So I oblige to the rules, I see people here and there but never am I thinking of anyone but her. I haven't slept with anyone else nor have I wanted to. I haven't called another girl since the LDB event. I don't go out of my way to charm anyone but her. I find myself counting down the minutes till I can see her again. Just wanting to hold her or watch her laugh at something on TV. or cry watching Sleepless in Seattle for the 80th time. I love her routine. I want to be someone else for her. I don't want the day anymore, just the night if it brings me to her. I just want her.

_Now you're afraid that we have changed  
and I'm afraid we're getting older  
so many broken hearts, so many lonely faces  
So many lovers come and gone_

Now as I walk back to my dorm I'm scared that this will all it will ever be. That ill be secretly in love with him until we graduate, and that in June 2 years from now, we'll cut these imaginary "strings" and have nothing left. Me moving on to a career, him moving on to the life that was chosen for him. Both of us never once knowing what could have been. One of us carries regret.

_I'll have my fears like every man  
You'll have you tears like every woman  
Today we'll be unsure, is this what we believe in  
And wonder how can we go wrong_

Now it's come to this. I finally said that I didn't like her with other people. I could have said more but there was no time. No time to think, it was loud people were dancing, I couldn't say it there. Not after all that's lead up to this moment. It kills me as she walks away; I know there's no going back now. I get up and tell Whitney im leaving, she opts to stay so I grab my dorm key and head back, trying to clear my head but knowing what I have to do.

_I'm just beginning to feel  
I'm just beginning to give  
I'm just beginning to feel  
I'm just beginning to live  
Before I leave you again  
Before the light of dawn  
Before this evening can end  
I have been waiting so long _

I knock on her dorm room window and I can see that she's reading. I know I'm going to have to wait till she's done with whatever page she's on but its okay. The more time it takes her to open the window the more time I have to think. She walks over and unlocks the window. I pull it open and walk in. We stare at each other for a few minutes both knowing where this conversation is going. This is it. Fight or Flight.

There are no words to do this correctly so instead I reach into my pocket to the item I had brought from my dorm earlier when I was trying to figure out what to say. I thought this would be the best way to go-no words to mess anything up-she likes to read she'll appreciate the symbolism.

He reaches into his pocket and pulls something out. He reaches his palm out to me and opens his fist. Inside are tiny pieces of thread. I look up at him expecting to see that trademark smirk of his but all I see is the seriousness in his face and the passion in his eyes. I look down at his palm again and then back at him. Slowly he nods his head and I take the strings out of his hand nodding back. Smiling I tie the thread into a knot and place it back where it came from. He breaks out into a smile and swoops down to kiss me, a mind-blowing knee-weakening kiss, and I know that the days will be just as good as the nights.

_Until the night, until the night  
I just might make it  
Until the night, until the night  
I'll just keep holding on  
Until the night, until the night  
When I see you again _


End file.
